I Feel Loved
by kisuno
Summary: Songfic. Tifa/Vincent pairing. Tifa ponders over Cloud's obsession for the deceased Aerith, Vincent shows up to comfort her.


****

Disclaimer - Final Fantasy VII characters © Squaresoft; "I Feel Loved" lyrics © Depeche Mode

~~~

Tifa turned in her bed, pulling the bundled sheets up to her chest, sobbing quietly into them. She didn't know why she bothered trying to keep quiet and muffling her cries, even though her window was open due to summer heat, her new house in Nibelheim wasn't very close to the others. She calmed somewhat, pushing the sheets away lightly as she peered into the darkness of her room through teary eyes. Her eyes fell to the bed table near her, the silver picture frame catching the red light from the alarm clock it sat by. She didn't need to wonder what the picture was of, she knew very well it was of her and Cloud, on one of their first dates. She smiled lightly at the memories of them together.

__

It's the dark night of my soul

And temptation's taking hold

But through the pain and the suffering

Through the heartache and trembling

I feel loved

I feel loved

It wasn't long before she was sobbing into the sheets once more. Where was he now, if he loved her so much? Off visiting the deceased Cetra's watery grave again! It's not that Tifa didn't miss Aerith, she missed her a lot; they had gotten close during the short time they had. But it's been five years! She didn't understand why Cloud still felt the need to go visit her grave. She could understand every once and a while, she'd gone to visit with him quite a few times as well. But Cloud! He's been going every few months lately ..! She had no doubt in her mind that Cloud loved her, they had been living together for the last three years, but to still visit so often … Tifa didn't understand.

Crying out into the sheets and pillows of the bed they shared, she almost didn't hear the knock on her front door on the floor below. She sniffled quietly and listened, before hearing the knock again. Stepping out of bed, she ran her fingers through her bangs; clung to her wet cheeks with tears. She wondered briefly who would be at her door this late as she made her way down the stairs, not bothering at all with her appearance much more; other than pausing in front of the door and wiping the back of her bare hand across her eyes. She pulled the door open, startled to see Vincent, as a look of confusion crossed over her face.

"I.. Tifa?" Vincent started, before noticing easily the girl had been crying.

Her eyes lowered to the ground, threatening to cry as new tears filled her eyes. Vincent stepped forward just as Tifa started to cry again. He wrapped his arms around her back as she cried into his chest, resting his chin on top of her head.

"What's wrong, Tifa?" Vincent murmured quietly to her.

"I don't even know," was her whispered reply as sniffled and sobbed once more.

__

As the darkness closes in

In my head I hear whispering

Questioning and beckoning

But I'm not taken in

I feel loved

I feel loved

Vincent held the girl close as she cried, running his human hand comfortingly over her back. Tifa shook her head between sobs, unable to stop herself from crying. Vincent lifted his chin from her head, tilting his head slightly down to kiss her cheek, kissing away her tears with a murmur of three words. Tifa pulled back, surprise in her teary eyes, surprise that made her stop crying, as she stared into the crimson eyes of the man still holding her.

"What ..did you .. say?" Tifa whispered, still in shock. She was pretty sure he said …

"I love you ..Tifa."

__

From the depths of my emptiness

Comes a feeling of inner bliss

I feel wanted, I feel desired

I can feel my soul on fire

I feel loved

I feel loved

She stared into his eyes for any sign of emotion, but all he did was smile. A smile that showed he cared, showed that he wouldn't be off somewhere else all the time, that he'd be here to always kiss away her tears. A small smile came over her lips as she threw her arms around the Ex-Turk's neck, hugging him tight.

"Vincent ..."

Vincent returned her embrace, kissing the top of her head before pulling back slightly, bringing his human hand beneath her chin, lifting her head until her eyes met his. They stared for moments into each other's crimson eyes, until they both leaned in for their first kiss, the first of many others.

--end


End file.
